Titan Valannus
Titan Valannus is the Moff of the Quelli Sector and the CEO of Valannus Mining Corporation, a somewhat ambitious populist, Titan gained notoriety on Ord Mantell as a member of the Ord Mantell Senate and eventually as President of the Ord Mantell Senate. Chosen in early 260 ABY as Moff of the Quelli Sector, the Moff has taken to his new position very well, only residing in the post months he has made a name for himself. Titan is well learned in galactic politics, history and is currently studying various xenos within the galaxy. Titan has also befriended and become protected by his close friend, Syr (Seer), a Nitko who was a member of the secret Morgukai society. His flagship is the Imperious-class Star Destroyer Harido (Rodese for Deceptive). Moff Titan Valannus was killed in late 261 ABY when a rebellion of officers and troops sought to create a new rebellion to stop the Emperor Fel from retreating from the galaxy. Then Lieutenant Alaric Kicka attempted to save the Moff. History Titan Valannus was born into the Valannus Family in early 220 ABY; safe from military requirements, Titan begun his schooling career at the local schools and eventually graduated to secondary schools. The Valannus family is an extremely successful, wealthy family on Ord Mantell controlling the Valannus Mining Corporation which supplies the Empire with massive amounts of ore and metals. Valannus then attended the Imperial Engineering Academy of Ord Mantell in order to further his knowledge of mining and ore refining, however despite his natural prowess of mining knowledge he was extremely accelerated at galactic history, galactic politics and physics; something which he'd later use to increase the companies wealth ten fold. Titan, 21, then entered to join the planet's Senate, running against an incumbent Senator who had become extremely lazy in his post, Titan won in an stunning upset, taking nearly 57% of the vote. Titan was able to stir up support to gather the various workers on the planet unions and get them enough rights to strike. Titan was hailed as a hero of the people and was consistently re-elected due to his support with the people, many within the government were worried about him as he was a charismatic leader who had "differences" then most Imperials. Titan was finally elected to the post of President of the Ord Mantell Senate in 250 ABY, a prestigious position which allowed him to further his power and influence on the planet and within the surrounding system, Titan had begun to make a name for himself. Titan was favored for the post of Governor of Ord Mantell, however his long time rival Redrick Kola attempted to sabotage his chances by trying to tie the Valannus Mining Corporation to the Galactic Alliance, however Titan dispelled the rumors by openly providing the entirety of records to the Empire's investigation into the corporation. Redrick was named a traitor and executed months after his claim, Titan then become the Governor of Ord Mantell and it wasn't long before his policies and dominance in the system were noted, and took the eye of the Grand Vizier and various other government officials. Titan reached the age of 40 and believed he would serve out his time as Governor of the planet, however in early 260 ABY he was chosen to replace the former Moff of the Quelli Sector. Titan was promoted to Moff and brought to the Quelli Sector capital of Amorris, there he met the sector staff and various other officials who had rejoiced at the new Moff's arrival. Titan soon befriended a Nitko who was a member of the secret Morgukai society, Nikto's who hate the Jedi and are especially trained to eliminate them. The Nikto was Syr (Seer), and soon become the personal bodyguard of the Moff, they are always with each other. Titan now spends his time handling the sector's problems and studies xenos in his spare time, he is becoming more and more knowledgeable on the various species within the Empire, something that has garnered him much attention. Moff Titan Valannus was killed in late 261 ABY when a rebellion of officers and troops sought to create a new rebellion to stop the Emperor Fel from retreating from the galaxy. Then Lieutenant Alaric Kicka attempted to save the Moff. Personality Titan is far from the typical Moff, Titan has invested much time and effort into the Quelli Sector and it's people, he's a naturally caring person despite his "confident" attitude as he calls it, it's merely arrogance. Titan was born on Ord Mantell and attended the Imperial Engineering Academy on the planet, excelling in various fields including history and physics. Titan is a natural intellect, therefore leading to his sometimes disloyal attitude towards the Empire. Titan believes firmly in the New Order and the tenants of the Empire, however he feels that the Empire should allow more to it's citizens and it's subjects than it does, however being the Moff he is, he has to keep his wishes to himself due to his close proximity to the Imperial Capital. Titan often is on the Sector Capital of Amorris and is handling issues with the Sectoral Staff of the Quelli Sector; a man dedicated to his work he is extremely proud and glad that he is in the position that he is. Appearance Titan is 6'00" and is naturally tanned due to being out in public a lot. Titan wears a long, grey-green trench coach with the rank codes of a Moff on it's left breast, and under it he wears various somewhat-ornate clothing which he has hand tailored for him from local shops. Sources *1 - http://z7.invisionfree.com/StarWarsGalaxy/index.php?showtopic=14355 Category:Imperial Characters